


Getting Caught

by Leonidas1754



Series: Fated Love of the Second Generation [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And getting caught really, Cute Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Kiragi convinces Siegbert to sneak away, taking a break from the stress of his studies and living up to his father's expectations. They share a rather sweet moment that is, unfortunately, interrupted as they get caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've been brushing your teeth lately, or else they're going to rot out from all this fluff.

“C’mon Sieg, just relax a little. Your dad isn’t gonna miss you for just a few hours, and my dad’s fine with me going out and stuff.”

“I know, I know, but... Really, we shouldn’t be sneaking out, we’re going to be in trouble...” Siegbert shifted uncomfortably at the shore, pursing his lips. “We should go home, we could just go to the baths and relax there, we at least wouldn’t have the chance of getting in trouble...”

Kiragi groaned. “Come on Sieg, please..? Just come swimming with me, it’ll be fun, I promise!” 

Siegbert tried to look away, but how could he? That cute little pout Kiragi gave him was too hard to resist, it was no wonder he was spoiled sweet. “Fine, fine, I’ll... We can swim a bit, but then we’re going right back, okay?”

“Fine, fine, let’s just get in!” Kiragi immediately tore off his outer clothing and jumped in the water.

Siegbert barely caught a glimpse of his swim shorts before he reflexively covered his face. “Kiragi, be careful!”

Kiragi surfaced, hair plastered down with water. “Of what? It’s not deep enough to be any danger, really, just get stripped and get in, Siegbert! Don’t make me come drag you in like a siren!”

“Alright, alright, jeez...” Siegbert slowly took his outer clothing off, revealing his dark swimming shorts. Slowly, he stepped into the water. “A-ah, it’s cold...”

“Yea, that happens with natural water sources, but it’ll only be cold for a moment, then you’ll get used to it.” Kiragi moved, drifting along on his back.

Siegbert nodded, steadily treading into the water until it was up to his waist. After the initial shock, it really was kind of nice. He stood, watching Kiragi float around with a small smile.

He was incredibly nervous about having gone off without mentioning it to his father or retainers, but Kiragi’s pleas and adorable pout were impossible for him to resist. Sieg wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he’d outright fallen for the younger Hoshidan prince. He was unintentionally charming and downright adorable, a sweet relief from the sheer stress of his daily life and studies.

Kiragi drifted over. “Aren’t you going to really get in? Do I need to drag you down?” he joked, getting to his feet again. He looked up at Siegbert with a smile. “I’m glad you came.”

He blushed softly, smiling softly back. “Well, it’s nice out here, I’m glad I came too.”

“Even with being nervous about getting in trouble?”

“Yes, even with that.” He sighed softly. “Thank you for trying to help me relax.”

“Mhm. I worry about you, y’know?” After a moment, Kiragi steps forward and wraps his arms around Siegbert’s midsection. Siegbert freezes for a moment in shock before returning the hug. “Heheh... Better?”

Siegbert blushed hard. “Yes, a little.” Kiragi was so warm and soft in his arms... He closed his eyes, settling his nose in the other’s wet hair. 

Kiragi smiled, pressing close and nuzzling in. “I’m glad I met you, Siegbert... I like being around you.” He especially liked being able to hug him. That was really nice.

A small laugh bubbled from Siegbert, to both of their surprise. “You make it sound like some sort of confession...”

Kiragi laughed a bit. “Sorry. I just wanted to say it, so you knew. Some things can go without saying, but I don’t think that’s one of them. Uncle Ryouma says you should always tell people how much they matter to you, because sometimes they don’t know it, and some just need to hear it anyways.”

Siegbert hummed. “Wise words. I should keep them in mind. That said, I suppose I should let you know how much you mean to me as well. Thought I’m not sure I could express it in words and truly let you understand what I mean...”

Kiragi looked up, tilting his head in curiosity. “Well then why not just show it? Actions speak louder than words, right? At least, that’s what dad says.”

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “That they do. Then, if I may be so bold...” He took a deep breath and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Kiragi’s. Kiragi squeaked in surprise and froze, then pushed back a little more forcefully than was probably required. Siegbert was a bit surprised, but continued the kiss, plain and chaste, before finally pulling away for air. “Ah... I hope that conveyed my feelings well enough,” he said, blushing and looking more than a little sheepish.

Kiragi grinned. “Really? Is that really how you feel? I like that.”

Siegbert flushed. “I... Yes, it’s the truth. That is how I truly feel.”

Kiragi cheered. “I can’t believe it, you really do like me... I like you an awful lot too, you know?” He leans up and nuzzles into his cheek. “I’m so glad you came with me~”

Siegbert blushes. “Really? Thank you, Kiragi...”

Kiragi pulled back a bit, blushing softly. “Mm... Are you sure about this, though? Won’t your dad be mad?”

Siegbert sighed. “Well... He’s already going to be mad at me, I suppose it’s just one more thing... I’m not sure I can resist anyways, You’re just so... Cute.”

“You’re a pretty big dork, huh?” Kiragi laughed.

Siegbert feigned annoyance. “Oh hush you, before I toss you into the deep end.”

He would have spoken more, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made them freeze, and Siegbert slowly turned to see his father there, arms crossed.

“I do hope there’s a good reason for you causing everyone a scare like that, Siegbert,” Xander said, voice as stern as the expression on his face.

Siegbert paled and opened his mouth to answer, but Kiragi beat him to it. “Please sir, it was my idea! Sieg’s just been so stressed out lately, I wanted him to come out with me, and I wouldn’t stop bugging until he said yes! Please don’t be mad at him...”

Siegbert swallowed thickly as Xander raised a brow. There was no telling what this must look like to his father, Kiragi in his arms as only a lover might be. Had he seen the kiss from before? Oh no, he was going to be in so much trouble, even more than before.

To his surprise, though, his father simply shook his head, smiling slightly. “I appreciate the concern, Prince Kiragi, but please, just ask next time. It will save worry on everyone’s part. I can understand you wanting, ahem, privacy, though.”

Siegbert sweated. “This isn’t what it looks like..?” he said weakly. Oh who was he kidding, this was almost exactly what it looked like.

Xander only seemed more amused by the denial. “What a pity. And here I thought you might have actually been pursuing something other than your studies for once.”

Siegbert flushed as Kiragi cracked up laughing. This was where he was going to die, embarrassed to death by his father in the arms of the younger Hoshidan prince. Ah well, he supposed, it’s not the worst way to go.

Kiragi leaned his head on Siegbert’s shoulder. “Can we spend a little more time here then, please? Just for a little while..?” Siegbert didn’t have to look to know Kiragi was using his best pleading face on his father. It was a wonder anyone ever said no to the kid, it was like kicking a puppy.

“Alright, alright. I need to go calm Prince Takumi down anyways, he’s been attempting to turn the country over looking for you. Try not to be too long, please, your uncles and aunts can only keep him at bay for so long.” Xander shook his head and spurred his horse around, heading back off through the trees with a light smile.

Siegbert sighed in relief. “That went... far, far better than expected.”

“Mhm... I thought he was gonna slice me in half for sure. But hey, next time we don’t have to try to sneak out! And we can spend more time together!” Kiragi’s smile was enough to light up even the darkest of Nohrian days, Seigbert thought, and sweet enough to almost be saccharine.

“You know, Uncle Leo has always wondered how a boy as happy and sweet as you is the son of, well... Prince Takumi. I’m sorry, but your father is quite the grump.”

“Hahaha, I dunno, but he’s a good dad. And yours is too.” Kiragi hummed for a moment, then spoke up again. “Hey Sieg?”

“Yes Kiragi?” he asked softly, gazing down at the other.

Kiragi lifted his head. “Can I kiss you again?”

Siegbert’s face turned red for the umpteenth time that day, and he nodded. “Yes, that’d be nice.”

Kiragi grinned and pushed forward, their noses bumping painfully for a moment before their lips met once more.

And somewhere in the distance, Prince Takumi was relieved at the news that his son was safe- and then raged when he heard he found kissing the Nohrian crown prince.

“Oh brother..." Leo groaned, "Why did you have to go and tell him that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling what you thought, they give me life and motivation.


End file.
